All I Could Do Was Cry
by ThatGirl98
Summary: After having a rocky relationship in the past, Brick has finally moved on and is getting married. Blossom, still being in love with him, wants nothing more than him to be happy. But that doesn't mean she can't cry.


**So I wanted to try this out and see how many good reviews I get. I'm still working on **_**When Hell Froze Over **_**I am disappointed in how I started **_**The Days Of Our Lives**_**. I just wanted to do a One-shot to take a break. This is somewhat of a songfic. I watched **_**Cadillac Records**_** yesterday, and fell in love with this song.**

* * *

_I heard Church Bells ringing._

Blossom stood in the Townsville Baptist Church. It was decorated with beautiful white flowers. The benches were decorated in satin ribbons on the side. Over head, the Bell rung to state that there was only five minutes until the ceremony began.

Blossom sat in one of the benches. Her eyes were glazed over, holding no emotion. Her lips were in a thin line. She stared blankly at what seemed like nothing. As people walked past her, she never flinched. She sat still in the daze. She could feel the eyes of her friends on her. The burning sensation of their sympathy sickened her, but she did not move.

Than she saw him. He looked marvelous. He wore a simple tux, with his hair back. His hands were behind his back as he talked to his little brother, Boomer. She saw Boomer look over towards her. She didn't miss the sorrow build quickly in his eyes when he saw her. Brick looked around to see where Boomer's attention was taken, and stopped abruptly at her. Blossom felt her heart pound in her chest and the blood burn in her veins as they met eyes. She couldn't take it. She stood and went to walk out.

_I heard a choir singing_

After hearing the gospel sound, she turned her head to look back at Brick. He was still watching her. She almost wanted to think that he wanted to talk to her and tell her he was making a mistake. She shook her head slightly to knock the craziness from her head. Then she dashed out. She didn't know where to, but if it was far away it was good enough. Sadly, Bubbles had caught up to her and stopped her from running away.

She brought Blossom into a hug and tried to soothe her. Blossom gripped onto her sisters gown. An image started to unfold within her mind. She could see Brick and his fiancé at the altar, the preacher bringing them together.

_I saw my love walk down the aisle_

_On her finger, he placed a ring_

_I saw them Holding hands_

_She was Standing there With my man_

Blossom clenched her eyes shut trying to make it go away. The image grew stronger. It was so realistic. She saw Brick and his new wife holding hands and smiling happily to one another. Blossom could hear herself growl in agony of the pain she was bearing from seeing this. Bubbles tried to shush and rub her back. Moments later, Blossom heard footsteps and another pair of arms wrapped themselves together.

Buttercup stood there, trying her best to calm her sister. Bubbles had started to cry from seeing her sister in such pain. Blossom held them both closely to her. Her hands shaking, her teeth chattering. Her eyes grew painful of clenching them so tightly. The pain, was minor compared to the one in her heart.

_I heard Them promise Til death do Us part_

_Each word was a Pain in my heart_

Blossom then started to hear Brick speak. He was stating his vows to the other woman. As he did so, he looked down at her with love and adoration. She screamed into her sisters shoulders. She wanted the pain to stop. Tears pooled from Blossom's eyes. She couldn't help it no longer. She tried to stay strong, but she needed to cry.

_All I could do_

_All I could was cry_

_All I could do was cry_

_I was losing the man that I love_

_And all I can do is cry _

"Blossom, please stop. I don't like seeing you this way." Bubbles tried to say without letting her voice break. Blossom nodded. She tried to stop her sobbing, but she couldn't do it.

"Is this the first time you've cried about this?" Buttercup asked. Blossom nodded once more.

"I thought it was a bad dream. Then I woke up and realized it was real." Blossom sobbed.

"You still have a chance to win him back. Just run in there and say you object." Buttercup stated. "I would do it if it was Butch." Bubbles nodded, agreeing that that's also what she would do if Boomer was the one at the alter. Blossom just shook her head.

"I want him to be happy, and if he's happy with her, then I'm okay."

"But you're not okay." Bubbles wailed. "You're miserable." Blossom gave her a sad smile.

"He won't know that, though." Blossom replied putting her head on Bubbles' shoulder. Buttercup sighed sadly and patted her back. Blossom started to imagine what was going on now. She could see in her mind, Brick kissing his bride after lifting her veil. She could hear their family and friends cheering, as they smiled out at them.

They ran down the aisle to outside. Jumping into their limo, they waved to everyone. As they pulled off to go to their honeymoon, she could see them kiss once more.

_And now The wedding Is over_

_The rice, rice Has been Thrown over Their heads_

_For them life Has just begun_

_But mine Is ending_

Seeing the image, Blossom's tears returned once more. She tried to block everything away by hiding her face in Bubbles neck. Buttercup closed the gap between them and hugged her from behind. Blossom shook feverishly between them.

_Ooh_

_All I could do_

_All I can do is cry_

_All I can do is cry_

_I was losing the man that I love_

_And all I could do was cry._

Blossom hear Bubbles gasped. She felt both of her sisters pull away. She opened her eyes painfully to see why they had let go, but a gasp escaped her own lips. There, before her, he stood. His red eyes bore into her teary pink eyes. Blossom went to take a step back from him, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her close.

"Don't you dare try to run away." Brick whispered. Blossom whimpered as she was pressed against him. "I have down enough of that for the both of us." Blossom stretched her head back to look at him.

"But-"

"I left her. After I saw you, I couldn't marry her. If I ever get hitched to anyone, it's going to be you." Brick explained. "I thought if I left, you would find a better man." Blossom laughed bitterly.

"Brick I find better men everywhere. But I don't want a better man. I want you." Brick smiled and brought his face inches from her.

"Good, because I'm never leaving you again." Brick then pressed his lips against hers. Blossom felt her sadness flow out of her body. Instead of pain, she was feeling the spark that only Brick could ignite. She wrapped her arms around his neck. They stopped short when the heard a cheer. They turned towards Their friends and siblings. Boomer smiled while holding Bubbles by the waist, Butch had his arms around Buttercup smirking at his older brother. Robin, Mitch, and Mike beamed at them.

Blossom giggled and brought Brick's attention back to her. He smiled down at her with love and dedication. The Leaned into each other once more. She was the happiest that she had been in several moths, and all she could do was cry.

* * *

**I hoped you liked. R&R. I will answer any questions that you might have.**


End file.
